


Something Cheesy

by perringwrites



Category: Death at a Low Price (Podcast)
Genre: Bakery AU, Fluff, M/M, They're gonna be happy, some really soft shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perringwrites/pseuds/perringwrites
Summary: Icaremy start a bakery.





	1. An Ad

**Author's Note:**

> this is an intro i guess
> 
> shoutout to spiral

For travelers looking for something lighter, Something Cheesy has got you covered. Lovingly called Cheesy by the locals, it is a bakery smack dab in the middle of Sunshine Boardwalk, perfect for a short rest by the water. Why not order one of their award-winning pastries, or an iced tea to drink while dangling your legs over the Boardwalk's edge? For those who'd rather stay indoors, travelers both loal and foreign would delight in its homey interiors: powder blue walls and fresh flower on every table. Weary travelers will be sure to find rest in the warmth of Something Cheesy.


	2. Item #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icarus has a list.

The first thing on the list was to get him out of that occupational hazard they called work. After what everyone just referred to as 'The Incident,' Icarus found himself in a position to actually check that off his list. He couldn't lie, it was a huge relief on more than just one list.

The next thing to check off was finding a nice place. It was, to say the least, an experience, having to travel with everyone. They didn't really have any other ideas.

It was Kennedy and Elliot who found a dimension quickly after they left. It was a place with a few people, where it never rained.

The rest of them traveled after that with a long lull, a period of uninhabitable dimensions after another. Manager disappeared during that period, in a way that no one noticed. After a bit of searching, Kiera figured that maybe it was best to leave them be, and that they'd find them if they wanted to.

It began to feel lonely after that. Icarus was beginning to feel like he would just settle for any place that didn't exist under a dictatorship. It was then, however, when he saw the beach.

None of them even noticed it at first. All he knew that he was in what looked like a dusty, abandoned arcade. The four of them waded through the numerous machines wrapped in cloth, trying not to trip on the wires. When they got themselves out of the building, Icarus noticed that he was walking on wood.

It was him who turned his head to the right, and first saw the sea.

At that moment, Jeremy turned his head to the left. That was when he saw the shop.

It was a small, two-story building, the build of which made him think that this must have been a house before. A glass window on its front had a faded decal of what Jeremy imagined read 'Cafe'. Its windows were boarded up. Jeremy would eventually realize that that was a damn shame, because this cafe had a beautiful view of the sea right in front of it.

The sea was, for the lack of a better word, glittering. The stars were reflecting brightly on the water, but there was something about it that made it look like there were more stars than there actually were.

"Wow," the two of them said, at the same time.

Item two, checked.


	3. Bake-Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bake-off invite.

Things were... actually going smoothly. Jeremy mused as he looked at the calmness of the cafe. _His_ cafe. People were actually going to his bakery, eating his food. They even had regulars. Sure there were those like Arris, who simply ordered a single donut and stayed the entire morning. Jeremy didn't mind, though. He thought of his regulars as friends. Well, most of them, at least.

"Crap, he's here," Icarus said. The stack of plates balanced on his shoulder wobbled dangerously.

"Who's here--" Arris began to ask from their corner when they saw who Icarus was talking about. They scowled, along with a few other dozen patrons.

The door opened with a jingling of the bells above the bakery doors, and Rocha, a big burly man with a permanently grumbled face walked in. "The usual, and hop to it."

Jeremy gave him a nervous grin. "Yes, sir."

"Good morning, Mr. Rocha," Icarus said, clearing the table next to him. "The ocean's exceptionally nice today, isn't it?

Rocha only grunted, and Jeremy winced. It seemed like Icarus would die trying to get on Rocha's good side. Which was a good possibility. Before Rocha could do any bodily harm, however, the bells above their door rang. A woman walked in, holding a stack of what looked like flyers in her hands. "Good morning, Mr. Rocha!" she beamed.

Rocha sighed heavily. "Good morning, mayor."

The mayor beamed at the two of them. "I was just going to tell you boys about this bake-off we that we're holding." She handed them an inordinate amount of flyers.

"Another bake-off?" Arris asked.

"It's a way to attract tourists to our nice beach town." She covered her mouth with a hand as if telling Jeremy a secret. "Between you and me, our tourist town doesn't really have a lot of tourists," she said.

"Everyone knows this, Lanie," Arris said.

"Hey, it's not my fault your grandmother didn't win last year," Lanie teased.

"Her cake was good and you know it," Arris said. "Anyway, you both should join though. These are good," they said, holding up a pastry.

Mayor Lanie piped up. "Didn't you use to bake too, Mr. Rocha?"

"You used to bake?" Jeremy asked before he could stop himself.

The man glared at him, and everyone fell quiet.

"I mean," Jeremy stammered. "It's not that--"

"Yeah, I used to bake," he growled. "In fact, I bet I could do better than what you sell here."

"Excuse me?" Icarus began.

"You haven't even tried any of our pastries!" Jeremy said.

"I don't have to try them," Rocha folded his arms in front of him.

"Okay, I'm entering that bake-off," Jeremy said.

Icarus began, "Wait what--"

"Well I'm entering too, then!" Rocha said.

"Does this have an entrance fee?"

"Well, good!" Jeremy yelled.

"No," Lanie answered, "No entrance fees."

Rocha slammed some money on the counter. "Here's for the tea. And keep the change!"

As much as he could without spilling his tea, Rocha stormed out of the bakery as the whole place watched him wordlessly. The bell rang behind him.

"There isn't even any change," Icarus grumbled, breaking the silence.

"Nice!" Lanie clapped her hands together. "See you two at the bake-off!" And she waltzed off out of the shop.

Jeremy proceeded to bury his face in his hands.

"What just happened?"

"I think you just entered us into a bake-off." Icarus was grinning.

"Us?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah," Icarus shrugged. "What, do you think I'm going to let you have the ass-kicking all to yourself? Please," he said. "Now quit moping, table four wants a donut."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow there are so many paragraph breaks in this chapter. I am so sorry. Tf


	4. Beach Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trouble in paradise, etc.
> 
> elliot laughs. jeremy blushes. and some other cute stuff.
> 
> (a very short chapter, hhhhhh)

“A baking competition?” Elliot was clutching the paper in both hands. It seemed as if Jeremy had just given her the best news he possibly could. He probably just did.

“It’s not really that big of a deal--”

Elliot cut him off with a hug. “It doesn’t matter!”

 

“This is a really nice place, Icarus.” Kiera was standing on a sand dune, a distance away from Jeremy and Elliot. Between her and Icarus was a plate of pie, half-eaten.

“Yeah,” Jeremy replied, shielding his eyes. “The sea’s beautiful.”

“How does it do that? That glittering effect it has.”

“The locals said something about the rocks erod— Are they building a sand castle?”

“What— oh.” Kiera laughed. “Seems like they are.”

 

“So how are you liking it here so far?” Elliot asked, picking out a shell from the sand.

“It’s quiet,” Jeremy replied. “The people are nice, mostly.”

Elliot leaned over, her hat brushing some sand off of a tower. “Icarus has been helping you a lot, huh?”

“Yeah, the bakery was his idea, actually.”

“And the name?”

“Mine,” he replied, blushing.

Elliot laughed. She stopped, almost seeming to compose herself, only to burst into a fit of laughter again, doubled over on the sand.

“Hey, you’re going to topple the castle!” Jeremy yelled, but he was laughing too, now.

He’s happy he picked this name.

 

“They seem to be having fun,” Kiera noted. From where she stood, she could hear their laughter.

“Yeah, I guess.”

Kiera looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

“I mean, it’s not like he has anywhere to go.” Icarus shrugged.

Kiera winced, trying to find the words. “Look, that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t like it here.”

“So you think he likes it here.”

Kiera looked at Elliot and Jeremy, still recovering from laughter, then back again at Icarus.

“Okay, okay, I get what you’re saying.”

Kiera finished the last of the pie.

“Do _you_ like it here?” she pointed with her fork. Icarus laughed. “Are you kidding me? Everything’s beautiful here. The beach, the people, the bake--” his voice hitched. The notebook. “It’s perfect,” he said. “Just perfect.”

 

“Have you found a dimension yet?” Jeremy asked.

“There are a few. There’s this place where people travel mostly in blimps. And this one where the gravity is sort of, not there. Those two were nice, but we’re planning on just moving around for a while, you know?”

Jeremy nodded. “Have you seen Manager?”

Elliot shook her head. “I’m sure that they’re fine though.  Probably just show up out of nowhere one of these days.”

Jeremy laughed. “Right.”

“You’re both okay here, though?”

Jeremy looked at the half-collapsed sand-castle. “Yeah,” he replied. “Okay’s the word.”


End file.
